


Summer Rain|Fruits Basket|Hatsuharu Sohma

by Main_antagonist



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Akito is a bastard, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Haru is soft, Haru is whipped, Oc needs some therapy, nonbinary akito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Main_antagonist/pseuds/Main_antagonist
Summary: Mei grew up surrounded by facts, not fiction.  Science, not religion.  Real life, not some pipe dream fantasy that most others had.Of course it come as a surprise to her that the stupid, blunt black and white haired boy who helped her once would end up changing everything she thought she knew about the world.This doesn't directly follow the Anime or the Manga, it's more of my own plot line that I came up with to differ from some of the other fanfiction I've seen but there might be spoilers from the Manga so read with caution.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Shiraki Mayuko/Sohma Hatori, Sohma Hatsuharu/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Ch 1- Rain

The summer rain had started as a trickle and was at a full on downpour by the time I was too tired to walk any longer. I knew what I was doing was stupid, but I'd had just about enough of everything and was at my breaking point.

My mom's expectations for me to be the perfect daughter and student had just become so suffocating and the being cooped up in the house had all but driven me insane with her constant nagging. It wasn't even the first day of school yet and I was already being pushed to the edge by her so called 'summer schooling' to prepare me for being the top of my class again.

I sniffled, wiping some stray tears from my lower lashes. I hadn't brought an umbrella with me when I'd left, and I had no doubt that mixed with my crying in the middle of a public park just made me look like a mess. Of course, my assumptions were confirmed by the looks I was getting from pedestrians who were passing by and much more prepared for the rain than I was. No one stopped, which I was grateful for and didn't want to push my problems onto some random person who probably had more than their fair share of problems.

I looked out over the river, tugging at my soaked through shirt. If anyone from school were to see me like this, i'm sure my life would be over as I knew it. To my classmates I was the smart unapproachable and cold girl that no one could make friends with. If they saw me crying in the rain like someone from a television drama i'd probably become even more of a rumor covered girl than I already was.

"Are you going to keep sitting in the rain like that?" I jumped, wiping my eyes with my wet sleeve. The rain had stopped falling on top of me and I looked up, my eye catching the inside of a black and white umbrella. Whoever was holding it was just outside the umbrella, his face covered as he held it low above me.

I stood up, brushing the dirt off of my now slightly less than pristine white skirt. "I'm fine." I said, ducking out of the cover of the umbrella. "Don't waste your cover on me, the water won't kill me."

The man sighed, pulling the umbrella back so that it was dangling lazily over his shoulder. Now that I could see him, I mentally face palmed and took a step back.

"Are you a student?" I asked, taking in his dark roots and dripping wet white frosty tips. He looked young, maybe a second or third year in high school. He was only a bit taller than me, even if I was unnaturally tall compared to most people my age. Although I hadn't seen him around Kaibara, so he might have been an out of towner just passing by.

"I thought I asked you a question?" He said nonchalantly, closing the umbrella and letting it fall at his side. "Why are you sitting in the rain? You'll catch a cold."

"I happen to enjoy the rain." I said, crossing my arms. "What about you? I think it's kinda idiotic not to use your umbrella in the middle of a rain storm, isn't it?"

"I enjoy the rain." He said, looking up at the sky. "It's calming." He glanced over at me carefully, holding out his umbrella. "But you really should get out of the rain. You'll get weak if you stay out too long."

"I think I can manage." I huffed, staring at the umbrella. Then I trailed my eyes to his outfit, a smile adorning my face. He wore some long white coat with a black fur collar, much too hot for the middle of summer.

"At least let me take you a doctor to get you checked out." He grumbled, shoving the umbrella open. 

"How do I know you aren't some creepy pervert or something?" I asked. "Taking advantage of a pathetic girl like myself?"

"Jesus you're fucking difficult." He groaned, grabbing my hand so that I was under the umbrella with him. "I'm just making sure you're alright. And it's a family doctor, you have nothing to worry about. Just take my offer and zip it, alright?"

I had to admit, it was nicer to be out of the rain. And he was right, I did feel a bit weak. I'd never really had the strongest immune system and being out in the rain would make me ill if I was out too long. As much as I didn't want to follow him, I probably wouldn't make it home in one piece in this weather.

"Fine." I said, pulling my arms into my chest. "Just- don't try anything, got it?"

"Wasn't planning on it sweetheart." He said, staring ahead. Come to think of it, it was almost like he had switched personalities right in front of my eyes without me noticing.

We walked in silence down the wet pavement, catching the eyes of people walking opposite us. I'm sure we both looked quite rough given we'd been arguing in the rain for a good ten minutes beforehand.

"Are you a student?" I asked again, wanting to make some sort of conversation.

"I start high school next week." He said, shoving one of his hands into his pockets to pull out a phone. "You?"

"Second year at Kaibara Municipal." I said, ringing out my long hair so I could put it in some sort of bun.

"My cousins go there. I'll be starting there as well with my other cousin." He said as he punched in a text message on his phone.

"And this doctor- is he a cousin too?" I joked.

"Yes."

"Oh." I shut up, focusing on the road in front of us. We had turned up an alley street on the richer side of town, not much to my surprise. He looked like some sort of rich boy.

"Hatori said he'd check you out. We'll have to be quite though, don't draw any attention to yourself." He looked down at me, eyeing my appearance. "Not that it'll make much difference."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I huffed, crossing my arms. "You draw plenty off attention to yourself already."

"Just be quiet. I'm not risking you getting found out right now."

"Found out?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Just forget it." He stopped in front of a large set of oak doors. "Just keep quiet and stay close to me, alright?"

Now I was starting to get a little uneasy about my choice to follow him, but I was already here so there wasn't really any point in going back home to mom anyway. "Alright-" I said cautiously, watching the big doors swing open to reveal a large estate.


	2. Ch 2- Mother Hen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to insomnia/slight eating disorder/Emotional Abuse

"I've seen this before in Yuki." The doctor called Hatori said, casting a look over his shoulder at Hatsuharu- who's name I had only learned after Hatori said it. "You shouldn't have been out in the rain like that." He held a stethoscope to my chest, listening carefully.

"So are you just an idiot then?" Haru asked from his spot on the front porch where we all sat. 

"I'm not an idiot. I didn't know the rain would get so bad out there." I frowned, glaring at him. "And it's not the end of the world if I get sick, it happens all the time."

"That's idiotic."

"Haru-" Hatori warned, shoving him with his foot. "You should take better care of your health miss-"

"Mei."

"Do you sleep Mei? You look quite tired and your heart sounds a bit overworked. Common symptoms of a lack of sleep." He continued. 

"I don't have time to sleep Hatori-san. In order to keep myself at my best educationally I only rest for short periods of time." I said, tilting my head back to look at the roof overhang.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Haru said, standing up. "Next youre going to tell me you don't eat or something stupid like that."

"Well you're blunt, aren't you?" I frowned. "And come to think of it, no I don't really need to eat much."

Haru stomped inside angrily, leaving Hatori and I together.

"Haru is a very kind boy Mei-" Hatori said, listening to my breathing through his stethoscope. "He cares about people too much for his own good. You probably shouldn't have told him that, now he'll probably get all motherly over you."

"Could have fooled me." I frowned, crossing my arms. "He practically kidnapped me to bring me here."

"I don't think kidnapping is the right word." Hatori laughed. "He simply doesn't like to see people in pain." He paused. "What were you doing out in the rain like that, if I may ask?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was going for a swim?"

"I'm a doctor, not an idiot. You were still crying when you arrived. What happened?"

Oh jeez, someone wanted to hear my sob story. I took a deep breath, shaking my head. "It was nothing. I was just a bit overwhelmed at the moment."

Haru appeared in the doorway again, gripping an apple in his left hand. "Eat." He said, shoving it into my palms and plopping down on the ground once again.

I stared at the apple, honestly dumbfounded by the fact that Hatori was right in Haru getting all motherly. "Thanks-" I said, taking a bit from the crisp green apple and let out a sigh of happiness at the sweet flavour.

The rain had let up a bit, and the setting sun was peeking through the grey clouds when Hatori finished checking me over.

"What's it going to cost me?" I asked, pulling out my phone. "I don't have mt wallet but I can-"

"It's fine." Hatori said, pushing my hands back down. "You don't have to pay anything, it's my pleasure to make sure you're alright."

"Oh goodness! I can't! I've already been such a bother to you, please! Let me make it up to you!"

Hatori just shook his head with a smile. "Just make sure to check back in with me sometime soon, alright? Here, I'll give you my number just in case anything comes up." He disappeared inside the house.

"I'll walk you home." Haru piped up, staring off at the sunset with his hands buried in his pockets. 

"You don't have to do that-"

"I want to." He said bitterly. "It's dangerous to be out all alone."

"But you're already home- Wouldn't it just be a bother for you?" I asked, picking up a discarded towel off the porch and wrapping it around my shoulders to dry up some more.

"It's not a bother for me. You should stop assuming you're being a nuisance to others."

"Sorry-" I rubbed the back of my neck. "It's a habit of mine."

He turned around to say something when Hatori rushed out the door. "I'm sorry to say this, but I'm afraid its time for you to leave. Here, I wrote down an address for you to go to if you ever need anything from me. Just say you're looking for me and I'll be over when I can."

"Hatori!" A female's shout came from inside and Haru and Hatori both stiffened. 

"We should get going." Haru coughed, grabbing the sheet of paper from Hatori and picking up his umbrella.

"Hatori! Where did you go?" The shout came again, angrier this time and Haru grabbed my wrist, pulling away.

"It was nice to meet you Hatori-san." I bowed in the middle of being tugged away.

"You too Mei." He smiled and quickly walked inside the house.

We walked back to the entrance along the stream pathway, the rain had let up completely by now and both our clothes were starting to dry up some.

"Who was that in the house? Is Hatori married? She sounded pretty angry at him." I asked, peering around at the pretty estate grounds.

"No, he's very single." Haru said, glancing over his shoulder. "It was probably just a patient of his or something."

"I see." I nodded. "It must be amazing to live somewhere like this." I said as we exited the oak doors back onto the city streets. "It's such a beautiful place, nothing like the rest of the city. It's like another world."

"It's not as nice as you think." He said, his attitude back to that angry sounding one I'd seen earlier. "It's hell on earth."

"Well that's not a very nice way to put it." I said, kicking a stone down the side of the road as we walked. "You live in such a beautiful place, try and take some pride in it!"

He remain silent, the grumpy aura still surrounding him. I frowned, walking silently beside him towards my house. 

I mean, I could understand what he meant by home being hell on earth, he did find me after I ran away from my home. But his life and mine seemed so different, and I knew I wasn't supposed to judge a book my its cover so I didn't push it any.

We arrived at my house, and I cringed when the door flung open. My mother came rushing out, her hair tugged into a ponytail and still dressed in her work clothes consisting of a steam pressed suit and skirt. "Mei! Where have you been?! I've been worried sick about you!"

"I went out." I said, stepping back when she reached out a hand towards me. I turned to Haru, who seemed completely oblivious to her fake affection. "It was nice to meet you Haru. I'll see you at school perhaps?" I asked, trying my best to keep him there for the sake of my sanity.

"Uh- probably." He said, dipping his head respectfully to my mother. "Ma'am, please watch her and make sure she gets enough sleep and food. Doctors orders."

"Oh of course! Thank you for bringing her home!"

"It's no problem. I've got to return home now. Bye Mei." 

No! Don't leave me with this crazy woman! I wanted to cry, but just nodded. "Bye Haru."

I watched him walk off, waiting silently for my mother to start on her ranting abiut something or the other. When she did, I just sighed and followed her obediently inside the house.


	3. Ch 3- Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of physical/emotion abuse, coping mechanisms (unharmful), insomnia, sexual implications

"Haru-"

"I don't want to hear it. I know." Haru said, shoving past Hatori into the house angrily.

"You didn't go dark, did you?" Hatori asked curiously, following after the annoyed teenager.

"I didn't. It was- it was different." Haru said, turning on his heel and jabbing his finger into Hatori's chest. "But it doesn't matter. She's not a Sohma, and she's not one of us. I'm not going to see her again."

Hatori sighed, shoving Haru's pointer away so he could continue speaking. "It's for the best, today was a close call. If Akito had been any quicker it wouldn't have ended well for anyone."

"I know!" Haru spat, now completely under in his dark state. "I got it old man! Now piss off before I-"

"Watch your tone." Hatori said, pushing open the front door. "You best be getting on your way home now. It's late and you need to sleep." He crossed his arms pointedly and stared at the rage filled teen.

Haru pushed past him and out the door, letting it slam behind him. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what he was feeling inside. The last time he felt this way was when he first truly met Yuki all those years ago, and even now he couldn't really give that feeling a name.

All he knew was that it wasn't a feeling he had ever wanted to feel again, especially not when Akito had their evil grasp on him. He wasn't allowed to feel anything other than despair. He knew wasn't going to let some random girl with a sharp tongue who didn't care enough about her own stupid life come into his perfectly dark and sad one and fuck it up, no matter how good it felt to just talk to someone as kind as she had been to him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

"How dare you!" My mother shrieked, her voice breaking.

I ducked out of the way of an unknown flying object that was hurtling right towards my face. "I didn't do anything wrong!" I shouted, putting my hands in front of my face. "I just went for a walk!"

"A walk!?" She exclaimed, her hands groping around for another hurlable object. "You call some boy bringing you home a walk!? You know what I call it? My daughter is whoring around!"

"I am not!" I shouted louder. My mom didn't care if the neighbors heard her, and the neighbors sure as hell didn't care if she yelled until her face was blue. "I got caught in the rain and he took me to a doctor!"

This conflict was a regular part of my evening, and sometimes, if I was lucky; I'd come out of it without a scratch. That was only some days though. 

"You were supposed to stay home! Those were my only orders! I go to work to care for your ass, and this is how you repay me!?" She cried loudly, tears streaming down her red face. "I give you all that you need to succeed in life, I take time out of my busy schedule to teach you! And you- you mess around with boys behind my back!"

I bit my cheek, pushing down a rising insult that was fighting to come out. 

"I can't look at you right now. Go to your room, and don't come down until you've learned your lesson." She said, turning around in the kitchen to prepare herself some dinner.

I sighed, sticking my tongue out at her back as I headed for the stairs. Messing around with boys my ass. Who was the one who was out with different men each night? Sure as hell isn't me, seeing as I'm banished to my room by the time dinners done.

I grumbled the entire way up the stairs, opting not to let her hear me in order to avoid even more conflict.

There were times I thought about just running away, but then I remembered that I had no where to go. I knew Haru now, but he seemed to have his own internal conflicts going on that I really didn't have the energy or time to get into with all my own shit going on. 

School was starting soon, thankfully, so I would be out of the house for a good half of the day and away from the crazy bitch that was my mother. I wouldn't have much escape from her though, her reign on me was crazy and she knew everything I did at every minute. 

I paced around my room angrily until I finally ended up stepping out onto the balcony to look at the stars. If there was one thing that could calm me down after a fight like that, it was looking at all the little stars that lit up like diamonds in the sky. When I was younger, my dad used to tell me stories of how everyone all over the planet all saw the same stars each night. 

That was before he realized how crazy my mom was and tried to get me to ditch her with him. And of course she cried, and I was too young to realize how manipulative it was of her that she used me against my father and I stayed with her over him.

But the stars became my coping mechanism, and I grew up watching them until they slowly disappeared with the rising sun following their leave. I learned practically everything there was to know about the stars and the moon, if only to have an interest of my own that couldn't be taken away from me.

I sighed, leaning against the concrete balcony railing as I looked up at the sky. Something felt off in the universe today, but I didn't know where to start. I would never have run away from home, but somehow, I did. Then I met Haru, who was kind of rude when we first talked and had his strange attitude changes, but none the less I enjoyed his company. I didn't believe in fate, it wasn't something I'd been raised to believe in, but oddly enough, I thought maybe we were meant to meet and be friends. 

Who knows.

But I was almost anxious to see him again and understand just what was going on in my head. I wouldn't mind having a friend or even someone who tolerated me- it sounded kinda fun.


End file.
